s'embrasser dans la nuit
by xrosiex
Summary: After becoming a couple, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin spend some time alone the way many slash fans would want them to... PWP/SLASH/SMUT


I wrote this during a series of 2am-would-rather-write-smut-than-sleep sessions XD

My beta was sparrowhawk51 who also had to come up with the title after she had a 'toilet epiphany'...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, no matter how much I would love to, they will never be mine *cries*

Warning: The following contains guyxguy sex, yes it's PWP ^^ If you're anything like me, read on happily...

* * *

Remus felt his back slam into contact with the hard dormitory wall, Sirius' body deliciously pressing up against his own, holding him captive almost, although Remus doubted that he would ever want to escape. Sirius smiled against his lips whilst slipping a hand under the werewolf's shirt, running talented fingers along his stomach, tracing the many trails of scars littering the werewolf's chest before finding a nipple.

Remus gasped, his lips parting momentarily, allowing Sirius' tongue to lick along the inside of his lower lip. This very moment surpassed any other. It had to be one of the finest in his history of being at Hogwarts, Remus thought, savouring the feeling of Sirius' warm hands on him, the rise and fall of the other boy's chest as he took each heavy breath.

Remus was just about to utter this thought when he felt the warmth of Sirius leave him, the weight that was holding him against the wall removed suddenly. Remus opened his eyes slowly to see Sirius standing back and studying his form, a wickedly captivating glint in his slate grey eyes.

"We're going to have to do something about those clothes, Mr Moony." Sirius breathed, a confident smirk playing on his lips, imagining Remus briefly without clothing and shifting to ease the restriction his own clothes had on his painfully hard erection.

"Well, Mr Padfoot. Maybe you should stop talking and do something about them."

With a lick of his kiss swollen lips, Sirius took the invitation and moved forward, nudging a knee between Remus' legs to part them as his own leg pushed unforgiving against Remus' rather prominent erection. Remus let out a low groan that was soon melded into a gasp as Sirius' lips attacked his collarbone. Sirius brought his hands up to the front of Remus' shirt and carefully began to undo the all too fiddly buttons, begrudgingly stepping back so Remus could peel himself away from the wall to shrug off the offending garment.

It was then Remus' turn to reach forward and begin unbuttoning Sirius' shirt, his fingers fumbling uncontrollably in his haste to reach the bare, pale skin of the Black heir. Remus, impatient as always only a few days before the full moon, grabbed hold of the two sides of Sirius' shirt and in one swift movement, ripped it open, a few buttons pinging off in various directions.

"Rem-!" Sirius exclaimed, taking a step back before taking two steps forward, trapping Remus against the wall again. Sirius' voice regaining it's thick, seductive drawl.

"I didn't know a shy, albeit sexy, werewolf like yourself had it in you."

Remus blushed, shocked at his own overzealous actions. It was purely instinct that had made him do it. If he'd have done the actions his brain was commanding he do, he would have buttoned up his own shirt and gone to study for any upcoming exams, like that History of Magic one next month. But alas, it seemed that where Sirius was concerned, Remus' hormones ruled all.

Sirius leant forward to plant messy kisses along Remus' jaw, working his way up to the other boy's ear lobe and taking it lightly between his teeth. Remus shuddered and in a momentary lapse of concentration, his knees buckled beneath him and his back began to slide down the wall. Sirius placed his hands on Remus' hips and steadied him down towards the floor, kneeling between Remus' thighs and staring intently into the eyes of the boy before him.

Remus' usually subtle golden-brown eyes now seemed to have an almost fiery glow, and Sirius literally felt himself melt under their intense gaze. Sirius had spent years finding excuses to stare into those large, beautiful eyes, not realising the blazing passion that they hid just beneath the surface.

Both boys kept their gaze on each other, silently agreeing not to rush this; it was the first time the pair had a reasonably large amount of alone time together since they had become a couple and so they wanted this to be perfect. They were also both incredibly nervous but never showed it to the other.

Sirius thought that Remus, being the intelligent guy he was, would know all about what they were going to do, and Remus assumed, due to Sirius' constant sexual bravado, that he would 'take charge'.

Sirius broke the eye contact and let his gaze travel lazily down his boyfriend's torso until it landed on his belt buckle, the next obstacle in his mission to steal the boy's virginal innocence. He quickly undid the buckle and slid the belt from the belt loops on Remus' perfectly ironed trousers, before setting to work on a single button and an 'annoyingly there' zip.

Remus watched Sirius, reaching out his hand to push back a couple of stray strands of black hair that had fallen into Sirius' eyes, the pad of his thumb then gently stroking the boy's cheek and swiping over his lower lip. Sirius bit the thumb teasingly before yanking at Remus' trouser leg until he shifted so that they could be removed completely.

"Ah…" Sirius sighed in triumph, examining his Moony, clad now in only a pair of navy-blue boxers, complete with a very noticeable bulge. Sirius' expression of happiness dropped into a more thoughtful and serious one.

Remus watched Sirius' face, trying to read his feelings, panicking that Sirius was maybe having second thoughts after seeing his scarred body. They had seen each other completely naked before, but all those times there wasn't the imminent premise of sex like there was now.

"Siri..?" Sirius looked up suddenly and realised the worry in the other's eyes.

"Sorry," He apologised. "I just… I was thinking about how much you hate your scars and how different our opinions are on them…"

Remus didn't seem to be understanding Sirius' point so he continued. "I really like them. No. I love them. They're part of you, y'know? Like badges of honour…"

Remus appeared sceptical of Sirius' words so Sirius babbled on further, not really having much control over what was coming from his lips anymore.

"They show what you have to go through each month… Which is more than most blokes go through in an entire lifetime. And it's just… I love them, I really do. I love them just like I love y…" Sirius trailed off realising what he was about to say. Neither of them had uttered the 'L' word yet, it had just been quietly implied up till now.

Sirius looked thoughtfully at Remus, wondering if it was too soon to tell Remus he loved him. People always said that once you told the one you loved that you love them, no matter how much they knew it already, it would change the relationship, and not always for the better. He never wanted to jeopardise what the two of them shared right now.

Sirius was just about to say something, he wasn't even sure what, when Remus spoke.

"I love you too."

Sirius smiled and leant forward to pull Remus into a warm hug, breathing in hard to take in the werewolf's intoxicatingly sweet scent. They stayed like that for a long moment to the point where it had almost become awkwardly uncomfortable.

"Now you've seen me in my pants, lets see you." Remus said, his voice muffled by Sirius' hair. Sirius pulled away, gave Remus a quick kiss on the lips before un-doing the front of his trousers, occasionally glancing up at Remus in a slightly failed attempt to look seductive.

Remus suppressed a laugh and prayed to God, or Merlin, or whoever would listen, that Sirius would hurry up and hopefully take his boxers off at the same time. Whoever listened granted his first wish, but unfortunately, Sirius left his black boxers on. Remus' line of sight followed the thin trail of dark hairs that lead from Sirius' navel to underneath the hem of his boxers and felt almost ill in his ardent anticipation.

This was further than either boy had ever gotten with the other, up until now. The furthest was sliding a hand or two up the other's shirt when they thought James wasn't looking. Of course, James didn't need to be looking, all he needed was to turn back to face his friends, now with flushed cheeks and slightly askew clothing to work out exactly what had just taken place in the small moment he was distracted by Lily Evans.

An awkward moment had fallen upon both Sirius and Remus as it seemed they had been ogling the other for a few seconds too long. So now, instead of pressing hot lips to various places on the other's body, they instead were simply sitting and blushing like schoolgirls.

"Well, umm… We can't do it on the floor…" Sirius stated tensely, bending his long limbs and standing up slowly before Remus, extending a hand. Remus took it gratefully, becoming slightly startled by the strength Sirius used in which to pull him up off the floor. Sirius kept his tight hold on Remus' hand and squeezed it reassuringly as he led him toward his bed. Remus followed obediently, his eyes fixed on each and every movement of the muscles in Sirius' pale, Quidditch-toned back.

Sirius turned to face his boyfriend, and before Remus' brain registered the glint in Sirius' eye, he felt himself get pushed down firmly onto the bed. Sirius straddled Remus' thin hips and leant forward to kiss him hard on the mouth, Remus nipping almost possessively on Sirius' lips. Hands began roaming places that the other had only ever dreamt of them roaming, and lips followed shortly after. The boys' boxers were removed without any further hesitation.

Sirius grabbed Remus' wrists and pinned them to the pillow with his left hand, his right hand running a finger down Remus' torso. The finger felt almost unbearable as it ran slowly past Remus' navel and lower, until it finally reached the base of his cock, the rest of the hand's fingers wrapping around the length. Sirius watched Remus' contorting expression with unabashed interest, flexing and moving his fingers in different ways to satisfy his need to see his lover's face when in the midst of ecstasy. He thought for a millisecond that it was like voyeurism, until he remembered that he was taking part.

Remus was breathing hard now, his face flushed as he struggled against Sirius' strong grip. He longed desperately to touch Sirius, anywhere and everywhere he could.

"Siri… I want to…" Remus almost whimpered, trying gently to pull his wrists from Sirius' grasp. Sirius released them and let Remus raise himself up onto his elbows only for the werewolf to wrap his arms around Sirius' neck and pull them both downwards, Sirius' hand leaving Remus' cock as they ground their hips together. Sloppy kisses were placed on one another's lips and throats as Remus reached down to stroke Sirius' throbbing erection, smearing the precum around the head with his thumb, making Sirius moan loud in his throat.

"Fuck!" was all Sirius could muster where words were concerned as Remus' hands did things to him that he wasn't sure were possible from just touching one area. Remus smiled, his eyes glazing over with lust as Sirius bit into his shoulder with an almost animalistic possessiveness. He arched his back, forcing their hips to grind hard together again.

Sirius needed to be inside Remus now… Right now. His cock twitched at the mere thought. He reluctantly pulled himself away from Remus' already sweat-slick torso, automatically longing to press himself against it again and resisting the urge to do just that. Sirius moved himself down Remus' body until his head became level with Remus' cock, and quickly took it into his warm mouth, swirling his tongue over the head and hollowing his cheeks. An unintelligible noise came from Remus' lips as his hands made fists in the bed sheets, almost ripping the fabric as Sirius' lips ran up the shaft until his mouth left Remus' erection completely with a light schmack sound.

Sirius brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them slowly, moistening each digit before reaching down between Remus' legs and probing his entrance experimentally. Remus' sharp intake of breath was rewarding enough for Sirius to slip a single digit inside the tight warmth. A second digit followed soon after, the two fingers scissoring gently as Remus responded with ragged breaths and anticipation-induced shudders that seemed to rock the entire bed.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked, unsure whether he would be able to stop himself if Remus decided that he wasn't. He was glad when Remus nodded.

"Hurry Sirius… Please!"

Sirius bit his lower lip and adjusted himself, feeling Remus wrap his legs around his waist firmly. He leant down quickly to give Remus one last searing kiss, before pushing into the other boy's constricting heat. Remus gave a small whimper and Sirius paused reluctantly for a moment to check Remus' face for signs of discomfort. There were plenty, he noted, as Remus winced for the third time and clenched his teeth.

"Al… Alright?" Sirius struggled to speak, as his need to thrust hard into his boyfriend increased by the second. Remus answered by pushing his hips forcefully upwards, taking Sirius by surprise and allowing him in deeper as they both gasped, their eyes automatically fluttering shut.

Sirius forced his eyes to re-open, forced himself to resist the urge to screw his eyes shut and shag Remus into the mattress. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful sight he was sure he would ever see. He rocked his hips slowly as he gazed down at Remus' flushed face, pupils dilated, lips parted and sweat glistening along his irresistible neck. Sirius leant down and ran his tongue from Remus' collarbone, up to his jaw, trying hard not to bite down into his flesh like he so desperately wanted to.

As the tension increased, so did the thrusting, as Remus arched his back to meet Sirius' hips. Sirius adjusted his position slightly and pushed into Remus again, this time creating his strongest reaction yet. Remus cried out a long, pleasurable moan as Sirius continued to hit a spot within him that made stars burst behind his eyelids.

The only noise in the dormitory was that of skin hitting skin and breathy moans as Sirius gave a few final thrusts, Remus cumming hard and taking Sirius along with him as the pressure on Sirius' cock increased. He finally collapsed on top of Remus' sweat-slick chest, feeling as though his limbs had turned to jelly, but was soon pushed off by the hot and exhausted werewolf.

"Can't breathe." He muttered, instantly more out of breath due to the strain of speech.

The two boys lay on the bed, legs gently entwined until their breathing had slowed down to a normal rhythm. Sirius turned his head to face Remus, who he found to already be staring straight at him. He lifted a weary arm and draped it over the werewolf's chest and pulled him carefully toward him as Remus mirrored his actions.

The young werewolf placed his head on Sirius' chest, instinctively curling himself around his boyfriend's body as Sirius ran his fingers through Remus' golden brown hair. They both slowly drifted off into sleep, content to be wrapped up in creased bed sheets and each other's arms.

* * *

Go on, review...you know you want to...


End file.
